Emprisonnée
by tilunarou
Summary: Une voleuse professionnelle et un artiste beau comme un Dieu. Un cocktail explosif ! os présenté au concours de LeTwilightContest "dans 9 mois toi et moi on sera trois"


Emprisonnée

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'éternel). Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans 9 mois, toi et moi on sera trois. »

Notes : Merci à Marie Htray pour la correction ! Merci aux organisatrices du concours « dans 3 mois, toi et moi on sera 3 ».

OoOoOoooOoo

La première fois que j'avais entendu parler de Kate Dénali, elle était au devant de très gros problèmes. De ceux qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer en voyant ce petit bout de femme a priori inoffensif. Elle avait tout de la Déesse incarnée et on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Je pense que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle était, tout au fond d'elle. Pourtant, à cette époque, elle était activement recherchée par la police et elle se faisait appeler Tanya Cullen. Allez savoir où elle avait pêché ce nom-là.

Ce soir-là, ma galerie d'art était pleine de monde. Je présentais mes nouvelles œuvres que tout New-York attendait depuis plus de deux ans. J'étais très connu dans le métier et je m'étais fait une réputation en assez peu de temps. J'avais travaillé dur pour en arriver là, laissant de côté tout le reste : pas de famille, pas de copines, presque pas de potes. Les filles que je croisais de temps à autres ne restaient qu'une nuit dans mon lit, mes parents étaient morts depuis des lustres et mes deux meilleurs potes étaient aussi mes assistants. Je les faisais travailler dur et je n'avais pas à me plaindre d'eux. Jasper et Démétri aimaient leur travail et nous nous entendions vraiment bien. Les trois mousquetaires en quelque sorte.

Je n'étais pas un ermite mais je n'en étais pas loin. La tentation de m'éloigner de mon travail était ainsi amoindri et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

La soirée battait son plein et j'avais déjà serré un nombre incalculable de mains, trinqué avec des tas de gens importants et bavardé avec de splendides jeunes femmes prêtes à tout lorsque je la vis. Elle avait changé son apparence mais je l'ai reconnue instantanément, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour moi. Elle avait teint ses cheveux noirs en blond platine et les avait relevés en chignon, ce qui lui donnait un air plus strict. Elle portait des petites lunettes fines alors que j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Sa robe gris souris laissait deviner tous ses atouts tout en restant décente pour un cocktail de ce genre. Elle distribuait des sourires à la ronde, sans aucune crainte de se faire démasquer.

Mais moi je l'avais reconnue sans aucune hésitation. J'avais reçu un e-mail de la police il y a trois semaines de ça, me prévenant qu'une voleuse d'objets d'art sévissait sur New-York. Sur la photo jointe au dossier, elle était brune aux yeux verts et ne portait pas de lunettes. J'avais passé du temps à regarder Kate Dénali sur cette photo afin d'être sûr de la reconnaître le jour où elle franchirait ma porte. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire mais je devais lui parler. J'invitai Madame Newton à goûter la tarte aux pommes et m'éclipsai rapidement afin de rejoindre la voleuse. Elle était ravissante mais je devais me méfier d'elle. Je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque même si je savais que le service de sécurité était optimal dans ma galerie.

Elle s'arrêta devant « La Sirène », la pièce maîtresse de ma collection et l'admira de ses grands yeux verts. Elle semblait y vouer une certaine fascination. Il allait falloir que je prévienne Emmett, le gardien de nuit, de redoubler de vigilance et d'actionner les caméras de secours en plus des autres. Si j'arrivais à la mettre dans mon lit ce soir, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de penser à me voler.

\- Belle pièce, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en arrivant juste derrière elle. L'odeur de son parfum délicat m'enivra aussitôt. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Elle ne sursauta même pas, elle avait dû me voir arriver. Elle était vraiment douée.

\- Votre talent n'est plus un secret pour personne à New-York, Monsieur O'Donnell. Dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Je suis autant charmée par votre travail que par votre personne. Ajouta-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur mon œuvre.

\- Et bien je vous remercie de votre sincérité, Mademoiselle...

\- Cullen. Tanya Cullen. Répondit-elle sans sourciller. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Enchantée de vous connaître enfin, c'est un grand honneur pour moi. Elle me tendit la main et je la lui pris.

Elle avait menti sur son identité avec une telle facilité que c'en était déconcertant. Je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu, peu importait ce que cela me coûterait. Elle me plaisait vraiment et je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer sans rien tenter.

\- Moi de même mademoiselle Cullen. Fis-je en lui offrant une légère révérence et un baise-main digne d'un Roi ou d'un Duc.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tanya. Corrigea-t-elle gentiment. J'aurais juré la voir légèrement rougir. Je lui faisais de l'effet, je pouvais le sentir. Je me trompais rarement sur ce genre de choses.

\- Et bien, Tanya, je vous fais faire le tour de la galerie ? Proposai-je en lui offrant mon bras.

\- Avec plaisir, Garrett. Sourit-elle en s'accrochant à moi.

C'est ainsi que nous fîmes connaissance. Elle passa toute la soirée en ma compagnie, sous le regard interrogateur de tous mes invités. La situation l'amusait beaucoup et elle me cherchait, à sa façon. Elle aimait par dessus tout me glisser des petits mots doux dans l'oreille tout en frôlant mon corps de ses mains, me donnant ainsi une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. Elle ne me repoussait pas lorsque ma main effleurait son dos ou quand je remettais en place une mèche espiègle échappée de son chignon. Nous nous cherchions, subrepticement, au milieu de la foule d'invités. Le climat ambiant commençait à être vraiment chargé.

Jasper et Demetri me firent des clins d'œil au loin et me gratifièrent ici et là en levant le pouce dès que la belle avait le dos tourné. De parfaits clowns quand ils s'y mettaient ces deux-là.

Au fur et à mesure que le vernissage avançait, la salle se vidait et vers minuit, Emmett arriva pour nous aider à fermer et sécuriser lieux. Cet enfoiré ne put s'empêcher de reluquer Tanya de haut en bas, aussi affamé qu'un vampire qu'on aurait mis au régime. Elle le laissa faire sans broncher, s'amusant presque de la situation. Ça m'énervait, je devais l'avouer. Elle me rendait fou et je n'avais qu'une hâte à ce moment là : l'amener illico chez moi.

\- Monsieur MacCarthy, je vous laisse faire la fermeture seul avec mes associés. Ordonnai-je rapidement.

\- Bien Monsieur. Il semblait surpris que je l'appelle « Monsieur » mais il m'avait énervé.

\- Nous mettons en place le code cinq ce soir, compris ? Rappelai-je d'un ton ferme.

Il acquiesça et se mit au travail, passablement vexé. J'avais déjà informé mes deux collaborateurs du renforcement de la sécurité pendant que Tanya était partie se repoudrer le nez au milieu de la soirée. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions, ils feraient leur travail. J'avais une confiance aveugle en eux.

\- Code cinq ? Ça a l'air important... Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur tout en se rapprochant de moi. C'était la seule question concernant mon travail qu'elle avait posée de toute la soirée.

\- T'occupe pas de ce code là, bébé... Lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte ce soir... Je t'invite à boire un dernier verre ? Demandai-je en lui déposant un léger baiser dans le cou.

\- Humm, volontiers Monsieur O'Donnell ! Je n'ai pas du tout sommeil. Susurra-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est parti. À demain les gars ! Lançai-je rapidement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre ma voiture, d'ores et déjà parquée devant l'immeuble. À peine les portes étaient-elles refermées que je me jetai sur sa bouche, pleine et sensuelle. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous sa robe et attrapèrent ses fesses afin de les surélever. Elle put ainsi crocheter ses jambes autour de mes hanches et approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues virevoltaient dans un ballet endiablé, enivrées par cette tension sexuelle qui nous habitait depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés. Je caressais ses cuisses et ses fesses tout en me collant le plus possible contre elle afin de bien lui faire sentir tout mon désir. Elle gémit lourdement contre mes lèvres alors que je me collais une fois de plus contre son corps brûlant d'envie.

Le _ding_ de l'ascenseur nous fit aussitôt redescendre de notre nuage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent nous étions à bout de souffle et dans une position très gênante. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous éclatâmes de rire.

Je fis descendre Tanya de son perchoir et lui pris la main en la guidant vers ma voiture. J'ordonnai à Edward, mon chauffeur, de nous conduire chez moi. Il acquiesça et nous nous mîmes en route.

Dès que nous fûmes installés, mes yeux louchèrent immédiatement sur ses jambes interminables, dévoilées par sa robe extrêmement courte. Je posai ma main sur son genou et y traçai de légers cercles, du bout des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, tout en soupirant de plaisir. Je la fis taire en l'embrassant de nouveau, mais plus doucement cette fois, je voulais prendre mon temps. Je glissai mes doigts sur sa cuisse puis sous le tissu de sa robe... Elle retint presque sa respiration pour ne pas laisser échapper de gémissement inconvenants devant mon chauffeur. La situation était excitante, ce qui me poussa à aller plus loin. J'écartai légèrement le tissu de son string et caressai lentement son sexe, cerclant son clitoris. Elle mordit sa lèvre et je l'embrassai à nouveau pour qu'elle étouffe son cri. Sa main se posa sur mon entrejambe et me caressa à travers mon pantalon de smoking. Mon index tournoyait en elle et je la sentis se raidir légèrement alors que j'atteignis son point sensible. Elle se cambra et émit un léger cri, uniquement audible pour mes oreilles. Elle était au bord de la jouissance et il n'en fallait plus beaucoup pour la faire venir. Mais la voiture ralentit et en jetant un coup d'œil par la vitre, je remarquai que nous étions arrivés à destination.

Je posai un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Tanya, complètement frustrée par la situation, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Sortons vite de cette voiture et ne perdons pas de temps, bébé.

Elle me jeta un regard mi-coquin mi-agacé et me suivit hors de l'habitacle.

\- Monsieur Masen, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain soir, lançai-je à Edward avant de guider ma belle jusqu'aux portes de mon immeuble.

\- Merci Monsieur. Dit-il avant de redémarrer.

Nous gagnâmes rapidement mon appartement, excités par nos petits jeux dans l'ascenseur et la voiture. Tous mes vêtements, y compris mes chaussettes, ainsi que ceux de Tanya furent rapidement mis à terre. Sa poitrine était encore plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginée et malgré l'envie dévorante que j'avais de lui faire l'amour, je pris le temps de découvrir toutes les parties de son corps avec ma bouche, ma langue et mes doigts. Son corps frissonnait sous mes caresses et elle gémissait mon nom sans cesse, comme une litanie. J'étais insatiable, je voulais continuer de la goûter encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement épuisée. Elle m'était entièrement soumise et j'avoue que j'y prenais beaucoup de plaisir.

\- Oh putain Garrett, c'est bon. Gémit-elle alors que ma langue cerclait à nouveau son centre nerveux. J'ai envie de... t'avoir en moi. Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements.

Je grognai pour toute réponse, lui montrant que cela m'excitait. Elle était à deux doigts de basculer mais elle se maîtrisait pour en profiter plus longtemps. Ma langue quitta son sexe pour entamer une découverte langoureuse de son nombril, de ses seins et pour finir de sa bouche. Je frottai impunément mon pénis contre elle, la faisant languir jusqu'au bout.

\- Préservatif ? Demandai-je rapidement.

\- Je suis clean et sous pilule. Haleta-t-elle en crochetant ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle souleva le bassin pour me tenter à son tour.

\- Je suis clean aussi bébé. Dis-je en m'enfonçant aussitôt en elle afin de lui montrer que je menais la barque. Je prenais un risque mais bizarrement, j'avais une totale confiance en elle.

Son cri de surprise emplit la pièce, suivi par mes gémissements rauques. Je fondis à nouveau sur sa bouche tout en allant et venant en elle, augmentant le rythme à mesure que nos corps devenaient avides l'un de l'autre. Nous étions à bout de souffle mais l'ardeur de notre étreinte nous poussait à aller encore plus loin, toujours plus loin.

L'orgasme nous frappa, nous ébranlant comme un séisme de force maximale. Tanya se cambra sous moi alors que je venais en elle, puissamment. Elle cria mon nom plusieurs fois et griffa mes épaules à plusieurs reprises avec ses ongles. Je m'enfonçai en elle une dernière fois, lui donnant ainsi le coup de grâce et m'effondrai sur son corps encore pris de soubresauts.

Nos respirations étaient courtes, nous tentions vainement de reprendre notre souffle. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et me plaçai à côté d'elle pour la regarder reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Son sourire était plus radieux que jamais. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et elle rit doucement.

\- Quoi ? M'offusqu'ai-je légèrement.

\- Rien, c'était parfait Monsieur O'Donnell. Vraiment parfait.

Elle se lova contre moi et après quelques baisers et quelques caresses nous nous endormîmes comme deux loirs prêts pour l'hibernation.

Le lendemain, Tanya avait disparu. Je ne l'avais pas entendue partir.

_Merde !_

Elle n'avait laissé aucun mot, aucune note. Rien.

_Fait chier putain !_

Malgré moi, je me sentis trahi. Une pointe d'amertume me saisit suivie d'un soupçon de panique. La galerie ! J'appelai aussitôt Emmett qui ne me transmit rien d'anormal. Peut-être qu'elle avait abandonné sa quête en fin de compte. Je soupirai et décidai d'oublier tout ça, Tanya y compris. Je me dirigeai vers le frigo, lequel ne contenait qu'un unique yaourt, dont la date était franchement dépassée.

_La poisse !_

J'enfilai rapidement quelques vêtements et me ruai au café du coin de la rue pour avaler ma dose de caféine et de sucre. Le moral me revint petit à petit et je décidai d'appeler Jasper afin de savoir si les ventes avaient fonctionné hier soir.

\- Hey salut le sérial lover, t'as passé une bonne nuit ? Se moqua-t-il gaiement.

\- Excellente Jazz, merci de te soucier de moi. Grinçai-je. Comment sont les ventes ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Pas mal du tout mon pote. On a eu trois touches pour « La Sirène » mais aucune de confirmée pour l'instant. Tu as vendu six toiles et quatre statues ce qui est franchement bien. Sans compter les commandes. Enuméra-t-il rapidement.

\- Bien, bien. Autre chose ? M'enquis-je.

\- Nope.

\- Ok, Jazz, merci. Dis à Emmett que l'on reste en code cinq, OK ? J'étais un peu tendu.

\- Ok. S'il y avait un problème, tu m'en parlerais ? Il semblait inquiet et curieux de mon attitude.

\- Bien sûr ! Mentis-je en raccrochant, ne lui laissant aucune chance de me soudoyer un peu plus.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise mais après tout j'étais le patron. Je ne dénoncerai pas Tanya. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je voulais juste oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, Emmett m'appela, complètement affolé, me demandant _illico presto_ d'allumer ma télévision. C'est là que je la revis, menottée et escortée vers une voiture de police. Elle avait été arrêtée pour vol dans une galerie proche de la nôtre. Je m'effondrai sur mon canapé, je ne pouvais pas y croire. C'était fini, je ne la reverrai plus jamais... Sa peine de prison serait beaucoup trop longue pour espérer la recroiser un jour...

OoOoOoOoOoooO

Le vernissage avait eu lieu deux mois auparavant et j'avais enfin eu un acheteur pour « La Sirène ». Jasper et Démétri étaient partis la livrer chez Monsieur Black et je profitai de leur absence pour mettre à jour de la paperasse. J'étais plongé dans les comptes lorsque le tintement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Je relevai la tête, surpris de trouver un visiteur à cette heure-là. Un homme grand, typé et baraqué fit son entrée.

\- Monsieur O'Donnell ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est moi. Confirmai-je rapidement tout en me levant.

\- Je me présente, Paul Lahote, avocat à la cour. Je représente Mademoiselle Kate Dénali et je suis venu vous parler.

\- Kate Dénali ? Je tentai de rester calme. Après tout, je n'étais pas censé connaître son vrai nom.

\- Peut-être que le nom de Tanya Cullen vous parle davantage ? Sourit-il.

\- En effet, cela me dit quelque chose. Dis-je de manière nonchalante.

\- Elle souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Demain à 14 heures. Annonça-t-il sans préambule.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

\- Croyez-moi, vous devriez y réfléchir. Insista-t-il.

\- Si elle veut du pognon, elle peut se foutre le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Réfléchissez-y, Monsieur O'Donnell. Voici ma carte, faites-moi connaître votre réponse avant 19 heures ce soir.

Je pris le carton et il tourna les talons. Je m'effondrai dans mon fauteuil et me pris la tête entre les mains.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait bon sang ? _Je retournai le problème dans tous les sens, sans pour autant trouver de solution. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à elle depuis ce soir-là. Après la révélation de l'identité de Tanya, Jasper et Démétri m'avaient chambré un long moment sur le fait que je n'avais pas reconnu la célèbre voleuse malgré l'e-mail de la police. Je ne leur avais pas dit toute la vérité, par respect pour elle mais était-ce vraiment important après tout ? Heureusement qu'ils étaient partis chez Monsieur Black sinon j'en aurais encore pris pour mon grade. La carte de l'avocat me brûlait les mains. Tout au fond de moi je savais ce que je voulais faire, sans pour autant l'accepter. Je finis par téléphoner.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Mais je ne devais pas craquer. Je devais tenir bon. Je m'assis au parloir et saisis le téléphone. Elle me sourit et fit de même.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-elle en souriant timidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lançai-je sans préambule.

\- Je suis enceinte et je veux que tu nous sortes de là. Tous les deux. Mon avocat est sur le coup, il ne reste que ta décision. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix calme, sans s'arrêter mais tout en jaugeant ma réaction.

\- QUOI ? Rugis-je.

\- Je suis...

\- Putain Tanya tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Hurlai-je après être resté un moment à la regarder, hébété et furieux.

\- Kate. Je m'appelle Kate.

\- Peu importe ton nom, ça ne change rien ! J'avais confiance en toi, on a pas mis de capote et maintenant tu es en cloque et en taule ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, hein ? Rien ne me dit que je suis le père de cet enfant. Dieu sait combien de types tu as manipulés avant ou après moi !Dis-je en tapant mon index sur la vitre qui nous séparait. Des larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Kate, fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'aventurer là-dedans. Tu es là où tu dois être, fin de l'histoire.

Elle pleurait à présent mais je ne me défilai pas. Je reposai le combiné tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux puis m'en allai sans même me retourner. J'étais très en colère mais malgré tout j'avais une petite pointe de remord au cœur. J'avais vraiment espéré autre chose de cette entrevue. Quoi, je ne sais pas mais certainement pas ça.

Deux jours plus tard, je recevais un courrier de la prison. Kate. Je décidai de ne pas l'ouvrir et de le jeter mais tous les deux jours, une nouvelle missive arrivait. Ce petit manège dura quelques semaines et je finis par craquer. La curiosité me dévorait et j'avais du mal à dormir sachant que j'allais laisser ce petit bout de chou naître en prison. Je ne me voyais pas dans le rôle d'un père mais lui ne méritait pas ça alors je devais faire un effort.

La lettre de Kate était très longue et lorsque j'en vins à bout, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et appelai Maître Lahote. Nous discutâmes longuement jusqu'à parvenir à un accord mutuel. Les démarches dureraient longtemps mais Kate serait libre pour les fêtes de Noël. Restait à savoir si je pourrais lui pardonner tout ça un jour... Sans doute pas mais pouvais-je la blâmer d'avoir tout tenté pour sauver notre bébé de prison ?

Notre bébé... Mon Dieu !

Mon esprit était embrouillé et il le resta jusqu'au jour de sa libération. Le ventre de Kate avait déjà bien poussé et la voir dans cet état m'émut plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle me sourit et se jeta dans mes bras sans me demander mon avis. Je l'accueillis tout de même, essayant de ne pas mettre trop de cœur à l'ouvrage. Je lui en voulais toujours et elle le savait.

\- Merci Garrett. Sanglota-t-elle doucement dans le creux de mon épaule.

\- De rien. Comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je gentiment.

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis là, avec toi. M'avoua-t-elle tout en profitant pour me serrer un peu plus.

\- Parfait. Car tu commences demain à neuf heures. Déclarai-je sans crier gare.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Elle se détacha de moi et planta ses émeraudes dans mes yeux, complètement perdue.

\- Ton avocat ne t'a pas dit ? Je lançai un clin d'œil à Maître Lahote. Tu vas travailler pour moi à la galerie jusqu'à ce que ta dette soit remboursée... Pour la caution. Ajoutai-je pour éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Maître, vous... Elle était légèrement décontenancée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

\- Monsieur O'Donnell préférait vous l'annoncer lui-même. Dit-il en souriant, amusé par la situation.

\- Tu vas être ma nouvelle secrétaire ! Annonçai-je gaiement. La paperasse commençait vraiment à nous soûler, on allait engager quelqu'un de toute façon...

\- Je... Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

\- En effet. Tu logeras chez moi, dans la chambre d'amis, précisai-je rapidement. Je m'occuperai de toi et de lui. Dis-je en effleurant légèrement son ventre. Puis, lorsque Garrett Junior sera né, il aura sa propre chambre. Nous lui aménagerons une autre pièce, ensemble.

\- Ce sera peut-être une fille. Je roulai des yeux pour la laisser parler. Tu as tout manigancé ! M'accusa-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui . Mais si tu préfères la prison...

\- Merci Garrett.

\- De rien Kate.


End file.
